User blog:Porterfield/Westerns to Watch
With the release of Quentin Tarantino's first Western film (Django Unchained) only a few days away, Moviepedia thought it would be a good time to honor this beloved genre. Below is a list of the 30 must-see Western films, categorized in no particular order into three very distinct categories: Spaghetti Westerns, Classic Westerns, and New Westerns. Their trailers are displayed so that you can get a good feel of the story, the mood, and the stars. Plus, movie trailers for old Western films are some of the most bad ass trailers of all time. Check out the lists and vote for your favorite film in each category! If a must-see Western film is missing, share your opinion in the comments section at the bottom. Giddyap! Spaghetti Westerns Any list of the best Spaghetti Westerns is going to be dominated by two Italian directors who shared a first name while pioneering the genre: Sergio Leone and Sergio Corbucci. The three films from Leone's "Dollars Trilogy", which starred Clint Eastwoodin his most celebrated role, could easily be declared the best three Western films of all time. File:A Fistful of Dollars Official Trailer 1 - Clint Eastwood Movie (1964) HD|'A Fistfull of Dollars (1964)' Directed by Sergio Leone and starring Clint Eastwood, Gian Maria Volonté and Marianne Koch File:For A Few Dollars More - Trailer|'For a Few Dollars More (1965)' Directed by Sergio Leone and starring Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef and Gian Maria Volonté File:"The Good, The Bad, & The Ugly (1966)" Theatrical Trailer|'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966)' Directed by Sergio Leone and starring Clint Eastwood, Eli Wallach, and Lee Van Cleef File:Once Upon a Time in The West Trailer|'Once Upon a Time in The West (1968)' Directed by Sergio Leone and starring Henry Fonda, Charles Bronson and Claudia Cardinale File:Django (1966) - Trailer|'Django (1966)' Directed by Sergio Corbucci and starring Franco Nero, José Bódalo and Loredana Nusciak File:NAVAJO JOE - TRAILER|'Navajo Joe (1966)' Directed by Sergio Corbucci and starring Burt Reynolds, Aldo Sambrell and Nicoletta Machiavelli File:THE MERCENARY - TRAILER|'The Mercenary (1968)' Directed by Sergio Corbucci and starring Franco Nero, Jack Palance and Tony Musante File:DAY OF ANGER - TRAILER|'Day of Anger (1967)' Directed by Tonino Valerii and starring Lee Van Cleef, Giuliano Gemma and Walter Rilla File:DEATH RIDES A HORSE - trailer|'Death Rides a Horse (1967)' Directed by Giulio Petroni and starring Lee Van Cleef, John Phillip Law and Mario Brega File:THE RETURN OF RINGO - TRAILER|'The Return of Ringo (1965)' Directed by Duccio Tessari and starring Giuliano Gemma, Fernando Sancho and Lorella De Luca Which is your favorite Spaghetti Western? A Fistful of Dollars For a Few Dollars More The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly Once Upon a Time in the West Django Navajo Joe The Mercenary Day of Anger Death Rides a Horse The Return of Ringo Classic Westerns Traditional, old-school Westerns that were filmed in America by American directors certainly deserve their own category, as they paved the way for their successful Italian counterparts. The best of these old films feature John Wayne in the lead role with a lot of great directors named John, especially John Ford. File:Stagecoach (1939) -Theatrical Trailer|'Stagecoach (1939)' Directed by John Ford and starring John Wayne, Claire Trevor and Andy Devine File:The Ox-Bow Incident (trailer)|'The Ox-Bow Incident (1943)' Directed by William A. Wellman and starring Henry Fonda, Dana Andrews and Mary Beth Hughes File:The Treasure of the Sierra Madre (1948) Trailer|'The Treasure of the Sierra Madre (1948)' Directed by John Huston and starring Humphrey Bogart, Walter Huston and Tim Holt File:High Noon Official Trailer 1 - Gary Cooper Movie (1952) HD|'High Noon (1952)' Directed by Fred Zinnemann and starring Gary Cooper, Grace Kelly, and Thomas Mitchell File:The Searchers (trailer)|'The Searchers (1956)' Directed by John Ford and starring John Wayne, Jeffrey Hunter and Vera Miles File:Rio Bravo (1959) Trailer|'Rio Bravo (1959)' Directed by Howard Hawks and starring John Wayne, Dean Martin and Ricky Nelson File:The Magnificent Seven 1960 Official Trailer english|'The Magnificent Seven (1960)' Directed by John Sturges and starring Yul Brynner, Steve McQueen and Charles Bronson File:The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance - Trailer|'The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962)' Directed by John Ford and starring James Stewart, John Wayne and Vera Miles File:Trailer - Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)|'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)' Directed by George Roy Hill and starring Paul Newman, Robert Redford, and Katharine Ross File:The Wild Bunch (1969) trailer|'The Wild Bunch (1969)' Directed by Sam Peckinpah and starring William Holden, Ernest Borgnine and Robert Ryan Which is your favorite classic Western? Stagecoach The Ox-Bow Incident The Treasure of the Sierra Madre High Noon The Searchers Rio Bravo The Magnificent Seven The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid The Wild Bunch New Westerns File:Dances with Wolves (1990) HQ trailer|'Dances with Wolves (1990)' Directed by Kevin Costner and starring Costner, Mary McDonnell and Graham Greene File:Back to the Future Part 3 Official Trailer 2 - Christopher Lloyd Movie (1990) HD|'Back to the Future Part III (1990)' Directed by Robert Zemeckis and starring Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, and Mary Steenburgen File:Unforgiven Movie Trailer HD Best Quality|'Unforgiven (1992)' Directed by Clint Eastwood and starring Eastwood, Morgan Freeman, and Gene Hackman File:"Tombstone (1993)" Theatrical Trailer|'Tombstone (1993)' Directed by George P. Cosmatos and starring Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer, and Sam Elliott File:Dead Man Official Trailer 1 - (1995) HD|'Dead Man (1995)' Directed by Jim Jarmusch and starring Johnny Depp, Gary Farmer, and Crispin Glover File:Lone Star (1996) Trailer|'Lone Star (1996)' Directed by John Sayles and starring Chris Cooper, Elizabeth Peña and Stephen Mendillo File:Brokeback Mountain - Trailer|'Brokeback Mountain (2005)' Directed by Ang Lee and starring Heath Ledger, Jake Gyllenhaal, and Michelle Williams File:3 10 To Yuma - Trailer|'3:10 to Yuma (2007)' Directed by James Mangold and starring Russell Crowe, Christian Bale and Ben Foster File:The Assassination Of Jesse James ... Robert Ford 2007 Official Trailer english 1080p|'The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007)' Directed by Andrew Dominik and starring Brad Pitt, Casey Affleck, and Sam Shepard File:'True Grit' Trailer HD|'True Grit (2010)' Directed by the Coen brothers and starring Jeff Bridges, Matt Damon, and Hailee Steinfeld Which is your favorite new Western? Dances with Wolves Back to the Future Part III Unforgiven Tombstone Dead Man Lone Star Brokeback Mountain 3:10 to Yuma The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford True Grit Bonus: Comedic Westerns File:Gold Rush (Trailer)|'The Gold Rush (1925)' Directed by Charles Chaplin and starring Chaplin, Mack Swain and Tom Murray File:'Destry Rides Again' Trailer 1939.|'Destry Rides Again (1939)' Directed by George Marshall and starring Marlene Dietrich, James Stewart and Mischa Auer File:Blazing Saddles - Trailer|'Blazing Saddles (1974)' Directed by Mel Brooks and starring Gene Wilder, Cleavon Little, and Slim Pickens File:City Slickers Trailer|'City Slickers (1991)' Directed by Ron Underwood and starring Billy Crystal, Jack Palance, and Daniel Stern Which is your favorite comedic Western? The Gold Rush Destry Rides Again Blazing Saddles City Slickers __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts